GLOBO DE PAPEL
by Harumigirl
Summary: TRIBUTO AL CAPITULO 89. MI VISIÓN DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE AOSHI. Y UN EXTRA QUE INCLUYE HIKO/OKON MINI ONE-SHOT


GLOBO DE PAPEL

En sus veintiséis años de vida había tenido pocos obsequios, tal vez ninguno, exceptuando sus Kodachis y la bandana ninja que el propio ex Okashira le había regalado al pasar por las duras pruebas de iniciación de los Oniwabanshu a los trece años, no había necesitado más. Pero ahora, el tener ese globo de papel que con cariño y nostalgia había obtenido de su protegida, lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo, aunque no lo admitiera.

Azul, amarillo, rojo y blanco.

Eran los colores de aquel globo de papel, que Misao le había regalado en una de sus visitas a Tokyo, cuando fue por ella junto a Okon y Omasu, donde le prometió salir de paseo con ella en algunas ocasiones, para darle su lugar como mujer. Promesa que inevitablemente tenía que cumplir de vez en cuando, a veces la acompañaba a hacer las compras del Aoiya, otras ocasiones sólo por distracción. Le estaba cambiando y Aoshi no se oponía a ello. Decidió vivir aquellos momentos de paz.

Observó el globo otra vez, eran tan variados aquellos colores, con altos y bajos tonos, una mezcla de matices que reflejaban de la misma manera los sentimientos de Misao. En él mismo existía gris y negro. En ella existía un arcoíris, lo mismo era blanco y amarillo como la tranquilidad del atardecer, lo mismo azul como la intensidad del amanecer, lo mismo rojo como la pasión de la noche. Misao representaba todo aquello y más.

Ese globo de papel que Misao le obsequió, lo llevaba consigo cuando podía entre su propia habitación, el templo y a veces hasta lo mantenía en su oficina, encima del escritorio, mientras documentaba los informes de las ultimas misiones, en un respiro, observaba los colores, lo distraían de la obscuridad de la habitación, a tras luz de la vela, el mismo efecto que causaba la chiquilla en su vida. Ahora una hermosa y fuerte mujer.

Recordaba ese día en Tokyo, la recordaba sonriente, exigiéndole le reconociera como había crecido, como se había convertido en adulta, se recordaba a si mismo sonriendo internamente y aceptando la exigencia, frente al Kenshin-gumi. Le gustaba recordar ese día cuando regresaron a Kyoto y Misao le había pedido sus primeros paseos juntos. Ella se esforzaba por mantenerlo al tanto de lo que le rodeaba, las calles, los edificios, los nuevos lugares y finalmente terminaban en el templo respetando su espacio por meditar al término de una ceremonia de Té. Ella era su rutina, su vida, su Misao.

Y es que ese arcoíris de papel era su objeto más valioso, porque provenía del cariño de la persona más importante en su vida y lo cuidaba como si de oro se tratase. Pero cuidaba más no lastimar a su protegida, porque desde ese día se había prometido ya no alejarla de él por más tiempo.

Era un guerrero bajo la misión más importante autoimpuesta, mantener esa sonrisa alejada de la angustia. Reponer a Misao lo que había invertido en él, sus esfuerzos no serían malgastados, después de todo debía de corresponder la confianza de su actual Okashira impuesta en él.

Quedaron atrás los años de obscuridad, se decidió con el globo de papel en la mano. Azul, blanco, amarillo y rojo. Vivir en Paz, esa era la misión que su Okashira le había encomendado.

FIN.

NDA; pequeño one-shot basado en el capítulo 89 del anime. El significado del globo multicolor de papel que Misao le regaló a Aoshi cuando éste fue por ella a Tokyo.

(no se vayan, lean mi extra)

EXTRA:

Okon llegó a la montaña, recién habían llegado de Tokyo y sin perder más tiempo pese al cansancio por el viaje decidió entregar de una vez, el Sake que había comprado para el Maestro del Batusai; Hiko Seijuro. Desde que aquel ermitaño defendió el Aoiya había estado frecuentándolo en la montaña, sin pedir permiso en realidad, pero tampoco había escuchado queja del maestro. Por lo que lo tomó como una aceptación a su intromisión. El Seijuro muy silenciosamente y a su manera le permitía esas visitas. Tal vez al maestro Hiko le agradaba su compañía.

Como sea, ella sentía cada vez más fuertes sus sentimientos hacía el maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi. Y de a poco se los hacía saber.

-Buenas tardes- dijo en voz suave pero fuerte al llegar a la cabaña. La fogata estaba apagada y no vio a nadie. Se decepciono. Tal vez el maestro estaba entrenando por lo que no iba a interrumpirlo. Suspiró cansada. Se acercó la puerta de la cabaña que estaba cerrada y se inclinó para dejar la botella. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando oyó la voz del ermitaño detrás de sí.

-Hey- saludó el hombre.

Okon exaltada se puso de pie y dio la vuelta sorprendida, lo vio con una caña de pescar en una mano y dos grandes peces en la otra.

-Gomen- ne, Hiko-san- se disculpó por la intromisión.

-Oh, Okon-san eres tú, descuida- dijo el hombre acostumbrado a las visitas de la mujer- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Yo, eh… -titubeo, tímida- le traje esta botella de Sake desde Tokyo y los saludos de su alumno-

-Ah ya veo, Gracias por la botella- dejó los pescados y la caña en un tronco de madera gruesa junto a la fogata- ¿Y cómo está mi estúpido pupilo?-

-Himura-san se encuentra muy bien, lleva una buena vida al lado de Kaoru-san- le sonrió, moviéndose de su lugar acercándose a Seijuro.

-Me alegro de ese estúpido- le contestó el hombre sinceramente.

-Bueno, debo regresar- le dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas al pasar junto al hombre para tomar la dirección al Aoiya.

-Okon-san, ¿Por qué no bebemos ese Sake? Además traje un pescado extra- le dijo mientras señalaba ambas cosas. Eso en palabras del maestro era una invitación a quedarse. Y Okon aceptó.

-Hai, Arigatou, Hiko-san-

Tomó asiento en el tronco mientras el ermitaño prendía fuego a la fogata, una vez hecho esto entro a la cabaña y salió con dos vasos de madera. Tomó la botella, se acercó a la kunoichi ofreciéndole el vaso. Ella lo tomó al tiempo que Seijuro abrió el sake y le sirvió a ambos.

-Kambai- le dijo mientras sonrió casi seductoramente.

-Hai- respondió la mujer y bebió también.

El resto de la tarde la pasó bebiendo y comiendo, hasta que anocheció.

Lo que pasó después sólo el ermitaño maestro del Hitten Mitsurigi y la Kunoichi miembro del Oniwabanshu lo saben.

FIN DEL EXTRA

NDA: otra ofrenda a lo que pudo haber pasado después del capítulo 89 del anime, ojo para mayor compresión les sugiero que vean ese capítulo original con subtitulos o bien la versión en inglés. Porque la versión en español, omiten muchos diálogos o bien están cambiados, lo más obvio es cuando las chicas están en el templo y Okon al rezar pide: "Espero volver a ver a Hijo Seijuro" y en la escena de la botella de sake ella piensa: "espero que a él (Hiko) le guste este sake" asi que hice este extra por que Seijuro Hiko es otro de mis personajes favoritos y tanto en el anime como en el manga hacen un Hit de que Okon tiene sentimientos hacia él, por lo que me agrada la idea que todo quede entre familia, jajaja se me ocurre que así políticamente hablando Kenshin y Misaso serían como hermanastros políticos (ya que tanto Hiko como Okon ayudaron a la crianza de los respectivos personajes) yo y mis ideas locas.

Sigan leyendo y pronto subiré el capítulo 10 de Vientos nocturnos. Las quiero.


End file.
